phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pelagasiri Elf
| type = humanoid | subtype = Elf | location = The Dragon Mountains | skin color = ivory white to slightly tanned | haircolor = Black, brown; usually grays to white with age | distinctions = Isolationist, hardy, dense }} More savage then men or orcs, the Pelagasiri Elves have a penchant for wearing homespun clothing and furs. Considered to be barbarians (foreigners), they live in the Dragon Mountains (the place where the Dragon Gate lies buried), where they are doing to their best to recreate Arvandor by working with the natural environment. They do their best to encourage the growth of light woodlands, then heavy woodlands, then virgin woodlands, and finally to old forests. They have the friendship of the Treants to accomplish such work. History The Pelagasiri have been the handiwork of the Creator against the Elves for many years. Their barbaric nature and unwillingness to become like the civilized elves in so many ways had made them the perfect scourge for the Creator against the elves. When the Elves fled Arvandor, ''the Pelagasiri elves were led by Pelagasus. He taught his people how to hunt, how herd sheep, and how make a rough garment. They stayed in the Dragon Mountains, which they made their home. The Pelagasiri progressed from bronze to iron very quickly. Iron deposits found in the Dragon Mountains were easily mined and worked with. The discovery was, of course, by accident where the Pelagasiri could change iron ore into metal. A thousand years after they made the discovery, they made elven steel by mixing mercury, iron, charcoal, and finally moonstone together. Five hundred years before that, the Creator had been whispering in the ears of the Pelagasiri that the lands of the Arcasian Elves were fine lands and theirs to take. Within fifty years, half the entire nation of the elves marched against the Arcasian Elves and made war. The savagery they imposed on their own race was striking, and worse than any orc invasion. They burned down the cities of the Arcasian elves and scattered the race before them; and took many of them into slavery. Except for very savage raids against orcs, since then the Dragon Mountain elves have been quietly converting the whole of the Dragon Mountains into their version of ''Arvandor. Culture The Pelagasiri elves have renounced the polytheistic worship of Larenthianism and have accepted the monotheistic deified worship of the Creator. The Pelagasiri Elves (called the Pelagasiroi by the Hellenes) are regarded as savage by every other race except the Hellenes, who only calls them Barbarians (foreigners). The regards to savagery is because not only do the Pelagasiri make war against the orcs in brutal ways, but they are very pro sex and very pro nudity. Although they still practice marriage, the Pelagasiri elves in their land often go naked one hundred percent of the time without any shame attached to it. Secondly, they have open public sex and have multiple sex partners, usually through the practice of plural marriage ''or polygamy. And they don't seem to feel guilt along with their attached public sex and multiple sex partners. Also, there seems to be no division amongst the Pelagasiri Elves. Because of this, most elves believe that they have regressed to a primordial state and became savage. The Pelagasiri Elves do not believe that they regressed, nay, they believe that they have progressed to a peaceful state. The Pelagasiri abstains from eating pork, shelfish, and most any other food the Creator tells them not to eat. They primarily eat clean meats: ie. lamb, cow, poultry. When they visit other cultures, though, then they don garments; and when they make war, they don armor. But mostly their armor is piecemeal as the race concentrates on avoiding attacks during battle rather than absorbing blows with shields and armor. When the Pelagasiri people go to war, the women (if there are any) often wear bikinis with a shoulder plate and greaves; and the men go to war wearing boots, a fur loin cloth, greaves, and a shoulderplate or two. They wear clothes to protect the other combatants' sensibilities. Except when they go to battle against the Hellenes. During the first battle with Alexander troops the Pelagasiri army went clothed. Until they saw the Gymnitai forces on the battlefield. Although Alexander won that battle against them, the Pelagasiri smiled. The next battle Alexander faced an army of Pelagasiri elves that had only swords and shields. No clothes. Faced with an uneaven situation, Alexander commanded his army to strip and go nude. Once prepared, the battle started and ended in a draw with no man on either side dying. The battle was actually decided by a wrestling match between champions (both were too good). The result of the naked Battle was that the boundaries of Civilization (Alexander's Empire), and the Pelagasiri Elves' lands were firmly established. Alexander then took his army to meet the Archemeniads. Adventurers Many elves embark on adventures out of a desire to explore the world, leaving their secluded realms to reclaim forgotten elven magic or search out lost kingdoms established millennia ago by their ancestors. This need to see a wider world is accepted by their societies as a natural part of becoming mature and experienced individuals. Such elves are expected to return in some few decades and take up lives in their homelands once more, enriched both in treasure and in worldview. For those elves raised among humans, however, life within their homes—watching friends and family swiftly age and die—is often stifling, and the ephemeral and unfettered life of an adventurer holds a natural appeal. Elves generally eschew melee because of their relative frailty, preferring instead to engage enemies at range. Most see combat as unpleasant even when needful, and prefer it be done as quickly as possible, preferably without getting close enough to smell their foes. This preference for making war at a distance, coupled with their natural accuracy and grasp of the arcane, encourages elves to pursue classes such as wizards and rangers. Racial Traits *'+2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution': The Pelagasiri elves are strong, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. *'Medium': Elves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Elven Immunities': Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. *'Woodcraft': The Pelagasiri elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially secrets of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge(nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This racial trait replaces elven magic. * '''Fleet-Footed': While all elves are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. The Pelagasiri elves receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and weapon familiarity. *'Languages': Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Common Traits Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:Player's Guide Category:Races Category:Elf Category:Pelagasiri